The Flock
by hungergamesnumber1fan
Summary: I know some of your come on fanfiction and read because you either loved or were hurt by a book and you either want more, or hated what you got.   So Here you go, my perspective and story for the last Maximum Ride book,The Flock.  -possible second autor-


**HEY GUYS! I'm not new to writing on fanfiction, but to be honest, wait I don't have to be honest with you guys I'm on this side of Steve (my laptop) and your o the other side of yours so, stop nagging and listen to me. I know some of your come on fanfiction and read because you either loved or were hurt by a book and you either want more, or hated what you got. **

**SO MAXIMUM RIDE PEOPLE, I'm not only ending your suffering by writing this I'm ending my own, it's what I think the last Maximum Ride should be. **

**I was gonna call it Dylan but I'm gonna save that for James Patterson to name his last book, so here we are, **_** The Flock.**_

_**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THAT ARE IN JAMES PATTERSON'S BOOKS. **_

**Maya's POV-**

When our whole gang left Paris I hadn't known what to feel. Since most of us in Fang's gang couldn't fly, we we're stuck in busses and trains, and with no where to go it felt nice to be well… free-falling.

"Maya come here!" Fang called me.

"Yeah?" I said walking over and sitting as close to him as humanly possible **(haha but she's not human, she just needed some boundaries –Avian American-)**

"Do you think it was right? Leaving them I mean, with Angel and all."

I looked into his dark eyes, and placed my hand gently on his shoulder, "Angel's dead, what is left to be done?"

He looked and me and the corner of his lip twitched up before he bolted off the train seat and back to his own next to Ratchet. **(if you're wondering, my friends call me Ratchet, but I'm Rachel, long story…)**

Star and Kate broke into conversation next to me about how utterly annoying Ratchet was, and making sure they complained with every last bit of their heart.

**Max's POV-**

Things were awkward between Dylan and I, I would never lie about it to you guys now would I? No one spoke much of Angel. Dylan seemed paralyzed in thought most of the time, and he and Gazzy were on a guilt streak blaming themselves for every last possible thing they could.

I decided to go for a fly, everyone else was out, and about doing things trying to get their mind off of Angel. She'd never be forgotten but if we could avoid it, thank you sir I would have four orders of that. Mom did things like make cookies, and put Angel's things away in a trunk, she was always drunken off of misery. Angel was the little me she'd never seen grow up. She claimed Ella was a beautiful child that she'd never been more proud of, but apparently I was the shiny winged toy she'd always hoped for.

While I was flying I stopped, someone was following me. I flew to a nearby tree and waited , it scared the crap out of me to hear, "Hey Max, can I uh talk to you."

I was dead still.

"Um, sure Dylan, what's up?"

I plopped down on the branch and watched him hover in the air, "Well aren't you going to sit." I hissed, and he did as requested.

"So?" I hissed again.

"Oh yeah," he choked, "Max what's going on."

"Well I was flying until you came along and scared me."

_A few months ago, when your life became my problem._

He chuckled, "No, Max I mean it, in Paris we kissed, and please Max, tell me what's going on, stop leading me on if-"

"I'm not leading you on," I snapped. "And as I remember you kissed me."

"Hmm, sure Max."

I glared at him, then smacked him in the arm, "I'm not having this discussion with you, you, no good, idiotic, son of a-"

He leaned in and kissed me.

_No, no, no, no, no, no. Maximum Ride you stop this right now._

But I didn't want to, I kissed him back. Realizing that I'd been a total jerk to him all the while he'd just loved me. I broke apart then, bolted forward and hugged him. "Dylan, why… where does that leave us?"

"I don't know Maximum Ride, where does that leave us?"

I felt terrible,

_Where did that leave us? What about Fang, NO! He left me, he, he never really._

_That leaves us…_

"Together." I forced a very convincing smile.

He smirked then pecked me on the cheek, "We should probably get home."

"I already am." _What the! Did that just MY, MOUTH?_

**FANG'S POV:**

**FANG'S BLOG.**

_We're on a train again. Hopefully close to the last one. Sorry it's been a while fellow followers, but I had to mourn a… friend, Angel, she uh, passed away. Fellow dude friends out there, I need some advice, two chicks one choice, I don't cheat. What should I do? Call here 555-090-7755._

I'd never written a shorter blog in my years of blogging, but then again I've never been so love drunk. Every time I looked at Maya, I thought of Hawaii and Vegas but then I hit that purple high-light and I just see Maya. Her own stubborn, attractive, down to earth attitude. "Maya, we need to talk."

_Sorry bloggers I made my choice._

I leaned forward on no warning and kissed her. She looked at me, "Fang?"

"Maya, you, and I, I well, I just…"

"I get it Fang, me too."

I smiled and kissed her again.

**STUPID, CRAPPY, SHORT, GAY, CORNY, PATHETIC. PEOPLE I KNOW IT ALL, I HAVE A PLAN KEEP READING! **

**AND THE RATCHET STORY. Well James Patterson made a typo on a preview he did where instead of Ratchet he wrote Rachel I found it both hilarious and awesome, so yes technically I was in Maximum Ride, eat that Emily. (my friend who loves Maximum Ride.) Yes most of you hate this whole Maya+Fang, and Max+Dylan don't worry in the end you will like what I write. Who know's really I have a plan but one word can change it. **

**MY THEME SONG FOR MAX AND FANG – LAST GOODBYE BY DAVID COOK.**


End file.
